


Morning Coffee and Hugs

by LaZeeWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Lazy Mornings, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also i have no idea what i'm doing, i just want them to be happy plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaZeeWriter/pseuds/LaZeeWriter
Summary: Affection from your girlfriend is always a pleasant surprise. Except for the waking up at an ungodly hour part. (Wlw Lucirobin/Robcina, hooray!)





	Morning Coffee and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is my first thing for ao3. What I'm currently doing is reworking all of my old stuff on ff.net, and bringing it over here! So yeah, with that, I offer this to the f/f Lucirobin/Robcina tag. [Bows and runs off]  
Update: Found that some words weren't emphasized, so I fixed that. ...No, I totally wasn't still on HTML.

The apartment was entirely quiet through the morning, mostly because it was _very_ early. The sunlight had not even peaked out yet. However, one of the occupants of the apartment, as usual, had woken up at a horrific time-- around 04:30, to be specific. Her consciousness was still reeling from sleep. But soon, her body was waking up, demanding her to get out of bed. Letting out a quiet, irritated groan, her eyes tiredly fluttered open. The room was dark, and cold, until she realized she felt something pressing against her back and wrapped around her side that was warm.

Iria slightly turned her head back, and smiled when she saw a familiar head of navy blue hair. Slowly, as to not disturb Lucina's sleep, she slipped out of her hold, and stepped onto the rug covering their bedroom floor. Stifling a yawn, she began to make her careful trek over to the kitchen. If she was going to stay awake, she might as well try to enjoy it by having a cup of the fancy coffee that Chrom had given them as a gift. After all, she knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to return to resting again.

At this point, the red-head didn't need the flashlight on her phone to navigate the apartment anymore, thanks to now being familiar with the layout of Lucina's abode. That didn't mean she was any more prepared for the moment her bare feet touched the cold tile, which greeted the door to their bedroom. She nearly hissed at the unpleasant sensation of her body cringing and tensing up in reaction. Giving herself a moment, Iria continued walking quietly over to the kitchen, made contact with a wall, and felt around for the light switch. After a few seconds of her search, she was successful in getting the ceiling lights on.

Iria sighed softly as she was finally able to get everything together to make the coffee. Thankfully, the kitchen was a bit away from their bedroom, so the noise _shouldn't_ be enough to wake Lucina. However, the sounds of Iria rummaging about and the coffee machine masked the sneaky footsteps of the other occupant of the apartment. The blue-haired woman approached her girlfriend from behind, and gently brought her back against her front, hugging her waist. Iria tensed up at first, due to the unexpected embrace, but was then immediately leaning into Lucina, almost purring in utter content. The latter chuckled lowly at this, and the former felt her rest her chin on her shoulder-- a show of affection that Iria appreciated, as it brought them even closer together. "My, you're up rather early," Lucina murmured, with a hint of sleepiness in her voice. Iria hummed quietly in response, her soft hand sliding down to hold one of the other woman's hands.

"Well, you've known my awful sleeping schedule for a while now, but I could say the same to you," she said, with a slight teasing edge to her voice. She turned around to face her lover, and was greeted by a truly wondrous (albeit amusing) sight. Lucina's hair was sticking up and out in all directions, but she wore a tired, yet warm smile that was enough to melt Iria's heart (though when didn't her presence in general cause butterflies to take flight in her stomach?). The red-head frowned as she tenderly cupped Lucina's cheek with her hand. "I didn't wake you up though, did I?"

Lucina shook her head lightly, and covered Iria's hand with her own, turning to place a kiss into her palm. The shorter girl practically felt her heart skip a beat at that. "Don't worry, you didn't. Perhaps my body is just adapting to your own sleeping schedule," the taller girl said in jest, letting out a small yet ever mirthful laugh. The red-head worried at her lower lip, before nodding.

"Alright, if you say so...but on that note," she muttered, before proceeding to cup both of the taller girl's cheeks and leaned up, tenderly pressing her lips to Lucina's. The poor blunette froze up instantly, still not being used to more intimate shows of affection. A few seconds later, Iria pulled away, and upon opening her eyes, saw that the poor girl's entire face was red, her own sapphire eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. This caused the red-head to nearly giggle as she grinned fondly at her. "Good morning, love." Lucina's gaze swiftly redirected itself to the side, and Iria was unable to hold back her laughter anymore. "Aww, you're still flustered by things like that? You're so cute," she cooed, nuzzling the side of her face against the taller girl's chest. The shorter girl heard her let out a low, embarrassed whine as she hid her face into her hair.

Gods, she loved her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this dumb lil' thing! It's not much, I know, but I wanted to contribute something, and this is one of my best works so far. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
